1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate bonding apparatus, a substrate holding apparatus, a substrate bonding method, a substrate holding method, a multilayered semiconductor device and a multilayered substrate.
2. Related Art
A known multilayered semiconductor device is provided by stacking and bonding a plurality of substrates onto each other (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-251972). To bond a plurality of substrates together, the substrates are aligned to each other with high accuracy on the order of the line width of semiconductor devices.
Referring to semiconductor device manufacturing process, parameters such as the magnification ratios of patterns transferred from masks and substrate flatness may be different globally or locally on substrates. Therefore, substrates to be bonded together cannot be aligned to each other simply by moving them relative to each other.